1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games and, more particularly, to a memory development game wherein players associate pairs of initials with names of known persons or personalities.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Numerous types of games are well known in the prior art. Most of such games usually focus primarily on the entertainment aspect provided by the playing thereof. A concern commonly voiced by many individuals involves the difficulty of recollecting someone's name. Various memory development techniques are generally readily available, such as in the library or in the marketplace. Many of these techniques focus on associating the name or object to be remembered by association with another object, letter or word. An individual consistently applying such a technique over a period of time can develop a greater awareness of and a "hook" for remembering newly heard names and thereby develop an enhanced memory recollection ability.
What is needed is a game which is not only entertaining, but which also provides a simple routine for developing one's awareness of easily recallable characteristics of acquaintances' names.